


A Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing

by Yallsnasty



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, this was my first time writing Jacob so be nice lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsnasty/pseuds/Yallsnasty
Summary: Sam’s life in the cult has been Hell to say the least, but she hasn’t seen everything yet.





	A Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing

It was a cold winter night; the full moon was high in the cloudy sky as it lit up the land below in a soft blueish light. Sam, who sat in the back of a cultist van, fiddled around with her winter coat sleeves. She was being taken to Jacob’s compound to help with some prisoners, as they had a lot of “meat” to give to the judges; and she’s never been to this region before. She was nervous and curious at the same time; she’s heard rumors but they seemed a little too much. But who knows, she literally spent all her time so far with a man who is obsessed with carving your sins out of you.

Sam was lost in her thoughts as the van came to a stop, the other two Peggies with her looked up as the door opened. The three of them got out, the snow below them crunching under their boots. Sam shivered at the cold, crisp air hitting her face and filling her lungs; she always liked summer more.

Sam could immediately hear screams coming from inside the compound when she stepped out, screams of pain and horror; she wasn’t use to that. She had been in the cult for about a year, staying mostly in John’s region since he was tasked with indoctrinating her. But this? This was nothing like she’s seen or heard before.

Jacob wasn’t at the gate, which Sam was kind of relieved with, and she was instead greeted by another Peggy. They were one of Jacob’s, they looked dead in the eyes as they inspected Sam and the other two. They seemed to glance at a clipboard before nodding to themselves, motioning for two others to come over. They all looked the same to Sam, especially the men; the long, matted hair and beards that covered their dirt covered skin and clothes. The empty looks and phrases given to each other in passing. It was all unnatural. But she had to act like one of them if she wanted to stay low.

She looked over at the two that came with her, they didn’t seem bothered by the sounds coming from inside. That didn’t make her feel any comfort at all. As she was led to some of the cages, the other two being led somewhere else, she covered her mouth and nose as the smell of blood and dead bodies hit her crinkled nose. God, why didn’t she talk herself out of this situation?

“You, clean out those four cages.” the Peggie commanded, resting his rifle on his shoulder.

“There are people in there though…”

“Those  _sinners_ -” he emphasized that word “-are nothing more than meat. They are weak. And they’ll be fed to the judges” The Peggie gave her a sharp glare at her when he saw her wide eyes; she was shocked, genuinely scared. Sam was always the one to put up a brave face, but who could when you see this shit for the first time?

She finally gave a hesitant nod, rubbing her gloves hands together to warm them up; God it was so cold out. She walked over to the cages, the bright spot lights keeping watch on everyone, the sounds of radio calls and screams echoed throughout the area. She regretted ever going to that sermon, look where it got her.

She looked at the key she was given and opened one of the gates, seeing a body on the snow covered, bloody ground, “…Poor fucker… ” she walked up and nudged them with her foot. They only gave a small plea of mercy. If she could, Sam would just shoot them right there, get them out of their misery, but she knew she couldn’t; Jacob and his little army of killers want these weak sinners to suffer. And the judges have to be fed somehow, right?

She grabbed them by the arms and started to drag them out the cage,  _> they’re so small…<._

When she dragged them into the light, she immediately dropped them and stumbled backwards onto the ground. The boy could not have been more than 17, he had scars all over his malnourished body. She could see his leg had a large gash in it, you could see his bone; it was fresh and bloody as it seemed to glitter in the beam of the spotlight. She remembers hearing the sounds of bears or some form of animals in the cages. Poor kid got too close and got his leg nearly bitten off. His clothes were torn and he began to get frost bite on his hands and feet as they had turned a dark purple nearly black color. Sam just stared at them in horror, her shallow breathing showing in the beam of the spot light as her stomach began to roll in disgust. She suddenly felt someone kick her arm as she came back to this fucked up reality.

“Get up! Or are you too weak do to this?! You wanna be like them?!”

She quickly shook her head and stood, rubbing the spot where she was kicked; she took a deep, shaky breath in and out as she took their skinny arms I to her hands. She heard their quiet pleas once again as she dragged their limp and skinny body over to the judge’s cage.

She could hear the snarls and howls of the experimented wolves; It was like a horror movie here, she wished she was back with John for once. At least in his region you just have him and his damn atonement, not... this new Hell. She dropped the boy’s arms and walked back to the other cages; looking back as the body was dragged in by another Peggy, left in the middle of the caged arena of sorts and used as food. She heard no screams from the boy as the wolves ripped into his flesh like it was nothing, like knife through butter. She shut her eyes tightly as she caught a glimpse of it; a glimpse of the wolves eating the poor boy and of the Peggies seeming to enjoy or not care about it. 

_> Fucking psychos…<_

She opened the other cage to find two people. One was dead, she could tell because the other was trying to shake them awake. They knew what was going to happen to them.

“Please! Please don’t do this!” The man pleaded over the body of the woman, he wasn’t as skinny as the others. He was a newer victim, maybe he could make it through this shit; or maybe he'll just become another mangled body for her to clean up.

Sam ignored him, grabbing the woman’s arms to drag her away only to be pushed back.

“Don’t do this!”

Sam stood there, glancing behind as she saw they caught the attention of a Peggie, “I have no choice.” She said bluntly, trying to hide her emotions.

“Please-!”

The Peggie hit the bars with their gun, “Hey! Who said you could speak, sinner?!”

The man cowered with his arms over his head, his cries becoming more audible.

Sam stared down at him before she grabbed the woman’s arms again, whispering 'I'm sorry' as she did so; doing the same thing as she did to the boy. But she didn’t feel as bad with this one knowing the woman was already dead.

As Sam walked back to the cages, she saw Jacob standing there talking to the Peggie that saw her shock and reluctance to do this. She stopped in her tracks, her heart stopping as Jacob turned his attention to her. They both stared at each other, Jacobs blue eyes piercing through her hazel ones. Back home, she wasn’t afraid of anyone in her small town; not even men like Jacob.

 _> he’s just like men from back home. Just… more powerful and more fucked up…< _She straightened herself up, swallowing the lump in her throat as she walked over to them.

Jacob had his arms folded, the other man holding his rifle in his arms as they watched her like hawks would watch their soon to be prey. She felt so tiny compared to them.

Jacob spoke, “I was told you couldn’t handle this.”

“I can, Jacob.” She replied quietly, trying to still put on a brave face.

He gave her a little head tilt before motioning her to follow; and she did so. She followed behind him as he led her to his office, the sounds of horror fading as he shut the door. He let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk chair, looking at Sam who stood across from him. She kept her eyes on him just as he did to her; she won't let this man scare her, or at least she won't let him see her fear.

He leaned back in his chair as he spoke, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Sam. John sure took a liking to you.”

She just shifted her weight, not responding.

“But I don’t see it.”

She furrowed her eye brows, looking brave but being terrified on the inside.

“My brother thinks we could use your anger to our benefit. ‘So so so much wrath inside you’, as he put it.” He stood back up, “But I still don’t see it. I just see a scared little girl who puts on a brave face because she doesn’t want to be  _weak_.”

She looked away from him as he walked up, he seemed to tower over her.

“You’re weak. And that terrifies you more than anything.” He said in a low whisper as he leaned his face close to hers, trying to look into her eyes.

She balled up her fist and looked back up at Jacob, the anger within her drowning her fear.

He glanced down at her hands, letting out a low chuckle at the sight of it, “You act like a wolf but you’re nothing more than a  _sheep._ And if it were up to me- “

“Can I just go back to cleaning the cages?” She interrupted as she looked directly into Jacobs eyes.

He looked a bit taken back; shocked that someone would be brave, or stupid enough really, to talk back like that to him. But a small smirk formed on his lips as he began to find her bravery to be entertaining, “Yes you may, little sheep.”

Sam wanted to deck him in the jaw for that little nickname, but held herself back; she forced herself to turn and walk over to the door, Jacob spoke as she opened it.

“But if I hear that you can’t handle this task again; you’ll end up in their place. Take it as your only warning.”

Sam looked at him through the corner of her eye as he sat back down at his desk, his focus still on her. Walking out the room, she said no comment back to him; which was probably the smartest thing she's done all night.

As she walked through the hallways and out back to the cages, she kept her fists balled up. These people treat others like shit, like their nothing; yet they want to be worshiped and put on a pedestal? Bullshit. Nevertheless, she was going to survive this Hellhole by doing what she does best; lying her ass off. She already got John to trust her, now it’s time to gain all their trusts; otherwise she’ll never have a chance to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is an oc of mine, she isnt a deputy though, just a girl who got herself in some sticky situations and ended up in the cult. I may write more about her lmao


End file.
